tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Worst Fears
Your Worst Fears is a harmful move for Ghost Manipulators that costs 80% of energy. Effect The user extends their arms outwards to either side. After 3 seconds, the user's shadow will completely detach from their bodies and slowly make its way, on the ground, towards an opponent. It will even chase the opponent for no more than 5 seconds if that opponent moves. If the shadow connects, the opponent will stop moving and will appear terrified in the real world, while that person experiences a nightmare. The nightmare will be whatever the worst fear of the opponent is. The user will see this nightmare also, while their body remains standing, but motionless in the real world. This nightmare will last at least 1 minute. After that minute, the user can, at any moment, bring an arm down and kill the opponent. However, this will be a matter of chance, because when that happens, there is a 50% chance that the opponent will survive and not die from that attempt. If the opponent dies, the user goes back to their own body in the real world. If not, both people go back to their bodies and the user still loses the 80% of energy. The user can wait before trying to kill the opponent, but the nightmare won't last for more than 5 minutes. After that time, both the user and opponent will return to their real-world bodies with nobody dying and the user loses only 40% of energy. In the real world, Your Worst Fears will sense if someone tries to kill or injure one of the two people. If that is about to happen, the move will instantly end quite soon, giving both people time to re-focus and dodge whatever the threat is. The user still loses 40% of energy in this case as well. If there is no threat of serious injury or death, and someone just interrupts one of the two people during the nightmare, the move will end, sending the two to their own bodies and the user still loses 40% of energy only. The user can voluntarily stop the nightmare at anytime and end the move. Again, the user will just lose 40% of energy in that case. If the user is interrupted in the initial 3 seconds, Your Worst Fears fails and the user loses 40% of energy. If Your Worst Fears is used on someone who's transformed into someone else using Replication, that person's true identity will be revealed upon the use of Your Worst Fears. If Your Worst Fears is used on a substitute caused by Mythical Substitution, the effect won't start and the move will fail. The user will lose 40% of energy in that case. Your Worst Fears will never work on Dark Manipulators or other Ghost Manipulators. Trivia * This move functions similarly to I Just Want to Talk and serves as a mirror to it. See Next (In Order): * Shadow Apocalypse See Also: Abilities * Incorporeal * Obscure * Spirit Possession Moves * Underworld Haze * Evanesce * Soul Rejection General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Moves Category:Harmful Moves